


一个被逼出来的段子要什么题目

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 就，能看出来这文的实际写作时间是2017年10月吧
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Benedikt Höwedes
Kudos: 1





	一个被逼出来的段子要什么题目

**Author's Note:**

> 就，能看出来这文的实际写作时间是2017年10月吧

赫韦德斯永远记得那场比赛。

赫克托走上点球点的时候，赫韦德斯甚至能感觉到自己的心跳频率已经超越了可承受的极限。他不算擅长点球的人，但当点球大战踢到第9轮的时候，场上形势早已容不得你再多想什么，想得越多反而可能越有害。肾上腺素在不断飙升，但他自己也说不清楚到底是因为激动还是紧张。赫韦德斯觉得自己好像在看慢镜头，队友的每一个动作都像被放慢了800倍，赫克托将皮球放在地上，站直身体，后退，助跑，抽射。

球进了。赫韦德斯和所有队友都像疯了一样冲到一起，忘乎所以地吼叫、拥抱。每一个球员都知道，德国能在正式比赛的赛场上击败意大利意味着什么。当然，比那更重要的是，他们离最终的目标更近了一步。

一瞬间爆发出的热情在一通吼叫发泄过后开始慢慢消退，不知道为什么，赫韦德斯突然感到一阵后怕，刚才不能想也不敢想的事就像弹簧一样重新跳进心里，皮球，门框，11码，力拼全场之后酸痛的肌肉和抽痛的脚背，和助威声同样大的嘘声，仿佛凝固了一样的空气……

哦，对了，还有罚球者最大的敌人：那个站在球门前的人。

准备罚球区和门线的距离大概有半个半场那么远，赫韦德斯晃晃脑袋，一种类似于大梦初醒的感觉涌上心头，回忆仿佛自带柔光滤镜，将门线前的场景用一种极度失真的手法刻进脑海。观众们似乎不存在了，球场似乎也不存在了，只有球门、球网、和穿着红衣站在门前，眼神如鹰隼般的高大男人。

尽管没有刻意听和认真记，但是想错过穆勒的门将大科普实在是件很难的事，何况有的事已经近乎于常识，本来也用不到他来科普。回忆里的柔光滤镜逐渐消失，眼前的景象清晰起来。赫韦德斯转过头，正好看见穆勒跟着诺伊尔一起，朝着那个红色的身影走过去。

是啊，这是他的最后一届欧洲杯了。赫韦德斯不受控制的想着，这么一位传奇，这么一个人，他会想什么、说什么呢？如果有朝一日，我也面临了这一天，我会想什么，说什么呢？

穆勒熟悉的声音突然响起，赫韦德斯惊觉自己已经走到了他们三人身后。此时诺伊尔已经和布冯寒暄完毕，穆勒还在继续说个不停。布冯的脸上固然没什么笑容，但也没有眼泪，更没有想象中的颓废和疲惫。赫韦德斯突然有点羡慕起穆勒来，至少他这个在任何场景都能找到可以说的话这项本事就比自己强得多。自己和布冯此前并没有任何交情，那到底要说点儿什么好呢？“你是一名伟大的球员”？估计他早就听腻了。“祝未来好运”？更是扯淡。

伸出的手掌被轻击一下，随后腰也被搂了一下。赫韦德斯突然觉得这双稳定而有力的手掌就像两颗定心丸，将心里的无谓思绪统统打散。

“你好啊。”

赫韦德斯自己也不知道为什么会突然蹦出这么一句话，但他能感觉到布冯愣了一下，两人侧过头，四目交汇，布冯原本混合了礼貌和些许惆怅的目光已多带了几分意外，但转瞬之间，那种带着距离感的礼貌消失了，取而代之的是一个不算开朗的微笑。

“你好啊。”

赫韦德斯也永远记得这个夏天。

他活了快30年，从没想过在这个年龄会真的从沙尔克转会离开，而且还是去意甲，这个平时连转播都不大看的联赛。大晚上的从杜塞尔多夫飞赴都灵，下飞机那一瞬间，赫韦德斯晃晃脑袋，想将熟悉的大梦初醒的感觉尽量驱逐出脑海。

赫迪拉，对，赫迪拉。他算一个。还有谁来着？曼朱基奇？贝纳蒂亚？算了，都没交情……哦对还有科斯塔，还都tm是拜仁的人，真是见了鬼。哦艹，这个球场也被安联冠名了啊，这名字怎么这么阴魂不散……

赫韦德斯坐在车里看着都灵的街景，开始在脑海里搜索自己熟悉的一切因素。还有什么呢？

维沃诺基地里的海报和照片告诉了他答案。

“你好啊。”

没有带着距离感的客套和寒暄，只有夏日暖阳般的爽朗笑声，赫韦德斯很意外。

“你好，布冯先生，你还记得……”

像是知道他要说什么一样，他的话被一只搂在后腰上、稳定而有力的手打断，布冯很得意冲赫韦德斯挤挤眼睛：“吉吉什么都知道。”

一切的不真实感都在这一瞬间烟消云散，而一切确定与不确定的未来，也都将由这一刻起努力去开拓。

END


End file.
